1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller-integrated electric rotating machine mounted, for example, on a vehicle, and particularly to the cooling structure of an inverter power circuit utilized as a control apparatus for a controller-integrated electric rotating machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In “an electric-power mutually connecting component for an electric rotating machine” disclosed in National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2008-543261, there is described the configuration of a vehicle power-generation motor for supplying a vehicle with electric power and for driving the engine of the vehicle. In the foregoing Patent Document, there is described the configuration of an electric-power mutually connecting component for inputting electric power to and outputting electric power from an inverter power circuit mounted on an electric rotating machine.
In such a vehicle power-generation motor as disclosed in National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2008-543261, there has been a problem that an electric current flowing in an electric-power mutually connecting component generates heat; this heat transferred to a stator power module due to thermal transfer; and the temperature rise in the stator power module is enlarged.